


The ring of special significance

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [8]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya gives a call to Kyo after his long awaited fashion show performance. He doesn't remember much about the show itself, only that he received applause after his performance. Kyo proposes a dinner to Toshiya that night, but he has refuse because of Die's visit. Instead Toshiya agrees to meet Kyo at a Christmas dinner, although meeting him has its risks.Die takes Toshiya out to a dinner to celebrate the successful start of Toshiya's modelling career. To his surprise, Toshiya receives a ring from Die as a token of their deepening relationship. The ring is the first one Toshiya has ever received from his partner and has therefore special significance for him. Besides it might help to keep Kyo at bay during their coming dinner meeting.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 1





	The ring of special significance

As promised, Toshiya called Kyo of Friday night after the long-awaited fashion show. Although a tiny whisper in Toshiya’s mind warned him about subjecting himself to Kyo’s tempting voice, he was all too excited about his first and successful modelling job not to let Kyo know about it.

“Hi baby! How was your day?” Kyo asked when he picked up Toshiya’s call. The tone of his voice was soft and seductive as always when he was talking with Toshiya.

“Couldn’t be better! I’ve never in my life been so scared before a performance but somehow, I pulled it off. Stepping outside of my comfort zone was a nerve wrecking experience but extremely rewarding afterwards. Besides, the audience seemed to appreciate my effort. I got applause at the end of the show”, Toshiya enthused.

“Knowing your determination, I was convinced that you could make it. Congratulations for the start of your modelling career. I hope this experience will be useful later in your life. Wasn’t clothing design one of your main interests before joining Dir en grey?”

“Yes, it was. In fact, it was the driver behind accepting Eva’s modelling offer.”

“I suppose Eva herself was one of the drivers too”, Kyo teased Toshiya with a smile in his voice.

“She’s an interesting person and has wide experience in the fashion industry”, Toshiya replied thankful that Kyo couldn’t see the blush spreading on his cheeks at that moment. 

“What are you planning to do tonight? I think a celebration would be in order”, Kyo surprised Toshiya with his question.

“I’m sorry but Die is coming over later tonight”, Toshiya told Kyo feeling a bit disappointed.

“Maybe another time then… I owe you a dinner for the favor you did for me yesterday.”

“Sometimes around Christmas would be fine for me. I haven’t got many reservations after next week”, Toshiya found himself saying although he wasn’t supposed to.

“Okay, lets meet at a Christmas dinner. I will give you a call next week when I know the details of my schedule. The first public performance of Sukekiyo will be at the end of the month and it may cause some last-minute schedule changes.”

Toshiya was a bit confused after the call. He hadn’t expected to end up having a date with his ex, but that was the case and he would have to deal with it. Now he would have to concentrate on enjoying his evening with Die. One never knew what to expect from their quality time together.

Die turned up at around seven o’clock looking radiant. He was wearing a new dark-red leather jacket that complimented nicely the red color in his hair. With skinny black jeans and boots he looked just like a rocker should.

“Wow, you look good tonight! Are you planning to take me out for a dinner or something?” Toshiya teased his friend glancing at his own worn out T-shirt and ragged jeans.

“Actually, I was thinking just that. I haven’t had much to eat today so a dinner wouldn’t hurt. Besides, we’ll have to celebrate your dazzling success on catwalk. Mari called me today and praised your performance. She watched the show in the audience and was all hyped about you. I almost felt jealous…”, Die grinned.

“Thanks for telling me the good news. I don’t remember much about the performance. I was concentrating only on the choreography and music and what I should do next. I recall the applause at the end of the show but that’s all. Eva congratulated me after the show, but as my trainer she’s somewhat biased.

“From what I heard; you really dazzled the audience… I think we should hurry now, or I will starve to death.”

“Sorry, but I must change first. Help yourself with a banana or a beer before we go. I will be ready in a minute”, Toshiya promised.

“Maybe I will skip the bananas this time. They had a strange effect on me the last time I ate them”, Die laughed.

Toshiya didn’t say anything, just rolled his eyes at Die and headed upstairs to change.

When Toshiya descended the stairs from his bedroom wearing the blue suit Eva had donated to him after the show, Die just stared at him in awe.

“Wow. Not bad, nor bad at all!” he huffed.

“This was my favorite piece of clothing in the show. Eva said it looks perfect on me”, Toshiya said pleased with Die’s comments.

“Eva was right, it is perfect on you”, Die agreed and gave suddenly a hug to Toshiya.

After Toshiya had put on an overcoat, the guys headed to their favorite restaurant down by the railway station. The evenings in December were already quite cool so they took a brisk walk to their destination. When they entered the diner, they both earned some admiring gazes; a rocker and a handsome businessman coming to celebrate a business deal perhaps.

“This dinner is on me”, Die insisted as they were browsing through the menu that had changed somewhat since their last visit. “This time I must be careful with the beer. I don’t want to pass out on your doorstep again”, Die joked although the incident still felt somewhat embarrassing for him.

Toshiya remembered that evening last August very well. It was the night when he kissed Die’s cheek for the first time after he had carried his half-conscious friend onto his sofa. Many things had happened since then, including Die getting acquainted with Mari and Toshiya with Eva.

“Why don’t we order glasses of sparkling wine to toast with and nonalcoholic beer to go with the main course”, Toshiya proposed.

“Sounds good to me, but you will have to select the wine. I don’t know anything about that stuff”, Die agreed and handed the wine list to Toshiya.

After the guys had placed their orders, Die suddenly fell silent frowning his forehead like he was thinking hard about something. Toshiya waited for him to start the conversation, but when nothing happened, he decided to ask a question that had bothered him since they had left home.

“You mentioned that Mari called you today. Can I ask what it was about?”

“Yeah, sure. She wanted to know if there was anything specific that I wished to have as my birthday present… That triggered another thought in my mind, namely that I should give you something on this important day”, Die explained.

“You don’t have to give me anything. It’s enough when you’re here with me”, Toshiya tried to curb his friend’s good intentions.

“I don’t have to, but I wanted to and therefore went to see my jeweler. I thought you might like this…”, Die said and dug up hastily a black velvet box from his pocket and put it on the table in front of Toshiya.

“What is it?”, Toshiya whispered gazing at the box in front of him as if it were something dangerous.

“Open it up. I promise it won’t explode.”, Die giggled.

“I’m not sure about this… Why don’t you open it?”

“Okay, okay”, Die sighed. He picked up the box, popped it open and put it back on the table again.

“It’s a ring… with a blue stone”, Toshiya mumbled.

“Yeah, isn’t it customary to give a ring to your girl- or boyfriend when you start going steady?” Die said blushing slightly.

“I’ve never had a girlfriend so I wouldn’t know… Are we now going steady in that sense?” Toshiya asked carefully.

“At least I think so. You don’t have to accept it if you disagree”, Die said a bit hesitantly.

“No, I don’t disagree, not at all. It’s just… I didn’t expect anything like this”, Toshiya replied in a hurry.

“You can wear it on your finger or in a chain. The chain is in the box, under the ring.” Die said sounding relieved.

At that moment, the waitress brought their glasses of sparkling wine and gave a knowing look at the ring glittering in the box.

“Okay, here’s to the start of your modelling career and our future”, Die raised his glass to toast with Toshiya.

“To our future”, Toshiya replied wondering how all this could be happening. During this autumn Toshiya’s feelings towards Die had changed from a desperate and hopeless crush into a serious and ever deepening love. And now Die had acknowledged that the feeling was mutual. Suddenly Toshiya started to doubt that this was only one of his weird daydreams. To make sure he was awake he pinched himself in his thigh under the table. Judging by the sharp pain, he was very awake.

After taking a sip Toshiya put his glass on the table and took the ring out of its box to take a closer look at it. The ring had roman letters T&D and date 20131213 inscribed inside. The ring was heavy, so it was probably made of steel and had a square stone sparkling in various shades of blue. The color matched perfectly with Toshiya’s blue suit.

“This is awesome”, Toshiya said turning the ring in his hand.

“Why don’t you try it on. I think it’s intended for the forefinger”, Die proposed.

The ring was a bit too small for Toshiya’s right hand but fitted perfectly to his left hand’s forefinger.

“Thank you! It’s a beautiful ring”, Toshiya mumbled getting emotional. The thought of two of them being a couple had felt completely impossible only a while ago but now the ring and Die told him otherwise.

Toshiya had to use his napkin to dry his eyes. “I’m sorry, but this day has been a little too much for me, like a double dream-come-true”, Toshiya sniffled and smiled at Die through his tears. Nobody, not even Kyo, had given him a ring before, so this was an important milestone in his life. He had just received a ring of special significance.

Suddenly the coming dinner date with Kyo crossed his mind. He would most certainly notice the new ring in Toshiya’s forefinger and ask questions about it. Toshiya realized that the ring might help him to keep his relationship with Kyo at friends only -level by signaling to Kyo that he was committed to Die and intended to stay that way. That was exactly the moral support he needed when his body tended to betray him in Kyo’s overwhelming presence. 


End file.
